


Snape's Letter to Lily

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Severus POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cry deep in the night, coming from the dungeons. Who is it? None other than Snape crying. But why? A letter here explains all. Please rr! [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Letter to Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: It is June 30, 2002, Snape is writing a letter to Lily. He remembers the good times with Lily. you also get to learn why he hates Harry and James Potter. Please r/r.
> 
> Rated: PG
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Setting: Third Year.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. So please don't sue me, for this is just entertainment. This is my first SS/LE story written on FanFiction.
> 
> Inspiration: This was really an old story that I just never had time to finish, I remember how I wrote this story on a paper, and I stopped. And I never knew how to finish this, till now!
> 
> Author Note: Enjoy the story! =)

Snape's Undying Love for Lily  
By lilyqueen777

 

Dear Lily,                                                                                                                                                                                                                              June 30, 2002

12 years ago, 12 God damn long years ago, my, I mean you, my precious Lily, you died because of me. Everyone enjoyed Halloween, because the students get too many desserts. I can never enjoy Halloween, since I know that you and James died. At least Harry survived. And speaking of Harry, he likes to be in trouble a lot, that and being obnoxious like his father. He has your eyes and he cares about people, and that is what you gave me. I still love you, and always have. If I wasn't blinded by hate, and join the deatheaters, then I would have married you. It is my entire fault that you die and...

Snape paused and realized he couldn't finish the letter, he was crying and was in pain. He had more important things to do, like give Professor Lupin his wolfsbane potion. Once he got to Lupin's office, he saw the Marauders Map, and noticed that Lupin, Black, Wormtail, Potter, Weasley and Granger were in the shrieking house. They were in trouble because Lupin was in the form of a menacing wolf.

  
And in the dusk, when Snape wakes up and sees the dementors go away, he realizes how

much Harry may be like his arrogant father, but underneath him, he has the heart of his mother living on. So Lily, he is very much like you, and that is what I am so grateful for.  
Love,  
Severus Snape

 

And Professor Snape enclosed the piece of paper in an envelope, and stored it where he stored most of his letters to Lily, and then locked the cabinet, so he would try and forget Lily. And dreams took Snape to a place where he can dream about how Lily lived and how they would have gotten married. So if you see in the middle of the night, Professor Snape crying, you know who he is crying for!

The-end


End file.
